muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Airship Canon/Project Ignition: This is the Armored Core you wish for
Hey, I'm the guy behind one of the (now two) Muv Luv + Armored Core Fanfictions found on Fanfiction.net. This blog is just going over how my idea of how the crossover goes down. In case you're wondering, that'd be Project Ignition NEXTs and TSFs: A -MASSIVE- Generation Gap It's not even freaking close. A NEXT is so much more superior than any TSF it's absurd... Let's look at two Mechs here, one is the NEXT, White Glint, and the other TSF F-22A Raptor. Why those two? White Glint is an Iconic NEXT, and the F-22 is the TSF that is closest to how the White Glint fights, and is one of the third generation "Big 3". "I would like to talk about SPEED for you"-- NEXTs: Supersonic The NEXT's greatest asset it has over the TSF is notably its speed. The F-22A Raptor EMD, according to Total Eclipse is seen at 350 km/h, and it's "going too fast". This is a slow pace for a NEXT, save for a Heavy, like GA's Sunshine or Tank-type like RAI-DEN. NEXTs move a fair deal faster-- a basic boost run for White Glint is at 500. This is nothing on Overed Boost- NEXTs have special boosters that make them hell of a lot faster than their basic speed by using their Kojima Particle output-- During an Overed Boost, a NEXT tends to move around 1500+ Km/h, and with the right layout, during active combat (where the NEXT's Generator is outputting differently, and the system is just using more energy) it can sustain this movment for a minute or greater. Out of Combat, a NEXT can Overed Boost for significantly longer-- meaning it can reach a combat zone extremely quickly without special transport. Vanguard Overed Boosters are something else entirely. These powerful combat insertation devices allow a NEXT to RAPIDLY enter a combat zone, allowing to evade AA fire with sheer speed. At 20,000 km/h the high-boost phase of a VOB is insanely fast, although they slow down nearing combat zones to a comforatably insane 3000 km/h on a light NEXT. Maneuverability: Vector vs. Quick Boost Early TSFs have to redirect their boosters to achieve instantaneous movement. NEXTs, like higher end TSFs, like the F-22 do not-- with the TSF remaining capable to achieve even better instantaneous movement. However, what a NEXT can do for instantaneous movement is something called "Quick Boost"-- an explosive, high-acceleration boost of intense speed- in many cases well over 1000 km/h or faster. Combining multiple Quick Boosts is possible as well, but puts a massive strain on the generator, but can allow a NEXT to, without (or DURING!) an Overed Boost, to cover massive amounts of ground in a matter of seconds- a QB-chain during an Overed Boost with White Glint puts it at 2750+ Km/h for roughly 10 seconds. Sure it only covered 7 kilometers in that time, but it did so a lot faster than a TSF ever could. And Quick Boosting gives an insanely powerful edge in CQC. As a whole, the Maneuverability and Speed of the NEXT outstrips the TSF to a massive degree-- even "fast" TSFs, like the F-22 Raptor or Type-00 Takemikazuchi will seem horrifyingly sluggish in comparison. Defense: Primal Armor and why a TSF just can't win. While the massive amount of speed and maneuverability is the NEXT's primary asset, some would argue it's greatest strength over other military weapons is its defense. While it's basic defenses are tough (Assumedly a NEXT's basic armor is something like Super Carbon-- it's incredibly resilient) its most powerful form of defense comes from "Primal Armor", which makes use of Kojima Particles. Kojima Particles are a special resource discovered by Professor Kojima-- they provide energy, and have curious properties (and are highly similar to G-Elements, however they do not possess any gravititic properities)... The most notable is when an electric current is passed thru them, they react to incoming solid objects by solidifying. This is known as "Rectification"- and is the basis for the NEXT primary defensive ability. To explain, while a NEXT's Primal Armor is rectified, an incoming bullet would trigger the reaction, and be slowed immensely by the Kojima Particles, and a missile would be detonated prematurely, with shrapnel being slowed to harmless speeds. This alone would render the weapons of a TSF next to useless, save for a Melee Halberd or Blade Motor-- why? Larger Objects are not as restricted by the Kojima Particles... a blade, like the Type-74 or a Blade Motor would easily damage a NEXT, although the Primal Armor would weaken the blow. It'd be like hitting the shell of a Destroyer-class BETA. Which, obviously isn't going to be 100% effective. Now, the 36mm cannon does possess the power to bring down Primal Armor- rapid fire weapons tear away the Kojima Particles and render the shield gone-- in fact one of the most deadly combinations of weapons for NEXT-to-NEXT combat is the use of a Machine Gun and Grenade-cannon, which is exactly what a TSF Assault Cannon is... however... Of Guns and Missiles: NEXT-grade Firepower White Glint uses two guns and two missile launchers-- it is highly evasive in CQC and best fights at mid-to-semi-long range. Judging by the intro cutscene of ACfA, the two mechs are roughly the same size-- around 20 meters (Despite that recurring rumor that Armored Cores are 10 meters tall, NEXTs are clearly much larger than that) and the two guns White Glint uses are much larger than the Assault Cannons of the F-22, as the BFF-manufactured 051ANNR Rifle is the size of an Apache Helicopter. These guns pack a massive amount of firepower as well-- judging by the amount of damage a mirror White Glint on White Glint fight results in, compared to the 500mm Defense Cannons at Arteria Carpals, while the Rifles are smaller in both size and caliber, they do deal a significant amount more damage wise. And while the rate of fire on White Glint's rifles is laughably low compared to the 36mm of the F-22, it's not slow in the least. So, in all essence, we're looking at the F-22 hardly taking a moment of fire from merely the twin rifles White Glint bears. That says nothing of the Saline Spread Missiles. These missiles are guided cluster munitions-- splitting into 8 separate missiles each with its own warhead once it's traveled a certain distance- and it can function either as an area devastation round (which'd be good against, say, BETA) or can overwhelm an attempt at dodging or shooting down the ordinance (which'd be good against other humans, or that unlucky F-22.) Comparing the explosive damage of the Saline against anything in Muv Luv is kind of hard-- it's obviously no S-11, but it's nothing to laugh at. Other NEXT type weapons include Hi-Lasers (which ahem, like the Laser-Class BETA would likely destroy a TSF in a single blow) and other Energy-based weapons, as well as massive Recoilless Rifles (Bazookas), and Artillery Cannons. Perhaps the largest is, however, the Oigami Large Grenade Cannon- a 1500mm cannon that fires High-explosive rounds-- it's a rifled cannon too boot, rather than say, a howitzer. Assault Armor: The NEXT's deadly, hidden weapon Certain NEXTs, like White Glint, are equipped with something known as Assault Armor, or "Kojima Revenge Boost"... this is practically the NEXT equivalent of the S-11 SD-SYSTEM, but it does not kill the pilot, nor disable the NEXT. By reversing the flow of energy within the Overed Booster, the Kojima Particles used for the NEXT's Primal Armor are sucked into the craft, creating an immense amount of energy. The Kojima is then reprojected out of the NEXT's Rectification Units, resulting in a massive explosive burst of Kojima Energy. A TSF caught by Assault Armor would be incinerated instantly, with practically nothing left of it. If a NEXT was to say, fight BETA, this would be its greatest weapon. The ability to simply remove all nearby BETA within a large radius-- this would be a key asset, especially in dealing with Tank-class BETA. A final, nasty trick with Assault Armor, is something known as "Lethaldose" or the "Assault Cannon". Remember the XG-70 Susanoo's Charged Particle Cannon? It's like that. It flings a massive amount of charged Kojima Particles forward, obliterating all that is in front of the NEXT-- this actually amplifies the Assault Armor five fold while doing so, making the damage intense. (The range on the weapon seems to be about 10 km, but considering the XG-70 is practically an Arms Fort, this is fair when comparing the Lethaldose directly against the Susanoo.) The downside to Assault Armor: KP Output Down. After use of Assault Armor, the Kojima Output of the NEXT's generator is severely limited-- it cannot produce many KPs for a significant amount of time- which could prove lethal in any engagement, considering KPs are needed for not only the NEXT's Primal Armor, but its Overed Boost. Control: Allegorical Manipulation System vs. XM3 Remember that Yuuko wanted to make a control system that reads the thoughts of the pilots? Well, that's EXACTLY what the NEXT's AMS is, however, one might think it was Jerzy Sandek and the USSR that came up with it, because it requires that a Lynx (NEXT pilot) be an Esper to even use the thing (although it was Canadians who set up a base at the Hive that got nuked (No really, Exavil is right on top of where that Hive was)). Advancements, notably the New Sunshine Program used by GA got around this limitation... As far as how it compares to XM3? It's more responsive, but follows many of the limitations XM3 sought to get rid of-- there are many autopositional commands NEXTs carry out... combining the two would be something scary indeed... Detection: NEXTs can't see in the Dark The one area where TSFs have the advantage. TSFs can operate just fine at night and in the dark, where a NEXT requires lighting and physical sighting to carry out its combat actions. Fog, Inclement Weather, and Nighttime battle conditions place limitations on the NEXT's combat range and detection abilities... On the Otherhand, basic Stealth means nothing to a NEXT. Stealth Bombers appear clearly as day to a NEXT's basic detection systems. (Although Radar Jamming does screw with the NEXT-- this is countered by NEXTs equipping special radar systems.) Overall: F-22 Raptor vs. White Glint. It's a slaughter, simply put: White Glint wins... Now there is a way the F-22 could beat White Glint. By overwhelming it with a significant number of Gunsweeper units-- the F-22 can direct 4 machine guns, and 4 120mm Grenade Cannons at White Glint, with a good number of them engaging simultaneously, it's possible that their combined firepower could suppress White Glint's Primal Armor and destroy the NEXT. Preferably, for the F-22, this engagement would occur at night, where the F-22's Stealth technology woud come into play (somewhat). In a direct engagement, the NEXT would eventually gain the upperhand and win, but given a few squads of F-22s engaging simultaneously, provided they keep the aptly-named White Glint in their sights, they can bring it down, albiet at extreme losses. Arms Forts: The XG-70 vs. The World RETRIBUTION IS COLOSSAL Face it, the XG-70d Susanoo IV is one scary machine. Ok, if you've seen the intro of For Answer, you've seen the Spirit of Motherwill, and may think that you've seen the most impressive piece of military hardware ever. Nope. It's not even the most powerful Arms Fort. That'd be the Answerer, a massive, floating Kojima Battlestation... but I'd figure not even THAT thing could stand up to a fully complete XG-70d. The two weapons are actually about the same size, if you take a look at the Barrier-class BETA diagram, which is horrifying when you realize that, while playing FA. But while the Answerer packs Primal Armor and Assault Armor, it's got nothing on the all-defying might of gravity in the form of a Rutherford Field-- yes, it's the Rutherford Field that makes the XG-70 a real menace. Not to mention the XG-70d's arsenal-- two 2700mm Railcannons, 8 EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launchers and a massive selection of standard 36mm chainguns, as well as numerous VLS missile launchers (including large missles armed with S-11s which'd, considering they're practically Nukes, massacre just about anything.) and of course, the Charged Particle Cannon. Nothing in ACfA could stand up to a complete XG-70d, provided it had enough G-Elements to keep it going, and the engagement lasted less than 72 Hours (The 00 Unit's operational/survival time. Considering the 00 Unit is necessary to keep the XG-70 from killing its pilots and becoming a huge chunk of useless metal, the XG-70d has a combat time maximum of 72 Hours) So while the NEXT is way superior to the TSF in nearly every way, the Arms Fort category is dominated by the noble XG-70d, "Storm God" Susanoo. Even NEXTs would bow before the might of Sumika-- she really is the best girl. Kekekeke... BETA RUSH 26 Minutes of Death 26 Minutes. That's how long REDACTED lasted against the BETA when REDACTED NEXT VOB'd into the REDACTED Hive area. The Interior calculated REDACTED as a skilled Lynx, and assumed the average NEXT pilot to live about 3 minutes less, assuming they ended up fighting solo against the BETA. Just how can the BETA kill you in a NEXT? First and foremost: Laser-class BETA. No, not Heavy Laser, just Laser. These little, two-eyed buggers hurt. They can even keep the NEXT on the ground. Their firepower is highly similar to that of the Procyon Energy cannon... which means they pack a MEAN punch, even to the NEXT. But wait, what about Primal Armor? Your Primal Armor means nothing. Not to the Laser-class. Exemplar of this is the Interior Union and their Hi-lasers, or hell, the Procyon itself. Optical attacks don't trigger the Solidification reaction, so you take the full effect. Now a NEXT can take a few hits from a Laser-class without dropping, especially the Interior Union's Y01-Tellus, which is designed to take the Interior's Energy Weapons like a joke.... Heavy Laser Class BETA. Even Worse. A Heavy Laser hits much, much harder than the Laser-class (comparable to the Moonlight Energy Blade)... light NEXTs couldn't even take one hit. Sounds familiar? That's because it is. NEXTs may be insanely superior to TSFs, but most of their abilities are Anti-Human. Only the improved armor, firepower, and maneuverabilty give advantages in Anti-BETA combat-- Primal Armor doesn't mean much. In short, a NEXT can take a beating from BETA that a would be the end of a TSF, but they'd fall in just about the same ways... In fact the BETA's most Deadly Asset against the NEXT following the Laser-class (which can be evaded or eliminated a lot easier than in a TSF) is the Tank-class BETA. The Grappler and Destroyer-class are simply too slow to compete with a NEXT, the Tank does what it did before: Latch on and eat. They can kill a NEXT fast. Kojima and BETA 19 Days. That's how long it'd take for BETA to react to Kojima, assuming Superior didn't die from Kojima Poisioning on landing. Kojima is a lethal contaminant corrosive, but assumedly the BETA would be modified to deal with the stuff quickly after a situational assessment from Superior. Up until then, though, BETA would die just like any carbon-based existence. Kojima and BETA 2: Assault Armor will Save You However they try though, no strategy Superior could think of besides using Fort-class would really save BETA from a NEXT's Assault Armor. The superheated blast would simply erase nearby BETA. Forts, due to their toughness and size may survive Assault Armor periodically, especially if it's a GA AA OvB. Use of AA is, however, your best bet should you get swarmed by Tanks. No BETA is living thru an Assault Cannon blast. Especially if it's from the REDACTED. Except Superior, Barrier-class, Reactor-class, and Carrier-class. (Except from REDACTED... or the Answerer) Mr. BETA meet Ms. Speed Once again, NEXTs are fast... and their thick armor, and in some cases, like in that of the Omer Type-Lahire,aerodynamic designs, make their very frames the perfect weapons against smaller (Tank, Laser, and Warrior-class BETA) strains. Quick Boosting in particular, when combined with "Stabilizers" makes for a brilliant anti-Tank-class technique. Simply running over smaller strains of BETA while boosting is actually a viable tactic, with all things considered. Arms Forts v.s. BETA This is a mess. Weaker, mass produced Arms Forts, while powerful can, due to their low rate of movement, be simply overwhelmed. They do tend to pack immense power, but their sheer size makes them easy targets for Laser-class, and once BETA are in close... it's over. Hundreds of Tanks once up on a Giga Base or Land Crab is death for the hundreds or thousands of soldiers inside. Certain Arms Forts however are special cases... The MPAF-Cabracan would be the death of many BETA simply by running them down with its sheer size and nigh impenitrable armor... not to mention the 150 meter long blade motors on the front of the thing... mm... Fort gore. Main AF Great Wall, once again could easily run them down, but the storm of missiles and rapidfire high-caliber rounds makes for insane area-clearing capabilities. MPAF-Eclipse and MPAF-Stigro are completely useless: Eclipse is merely a target for laser-class (being a Flying AF), and Stigro is an oceanic surface AF. The Omer Main Arms fort REDACTED is absolutely lethal to BETA. Only Laser-class can harm it, and only slightly... REDACTED The Interior Union AF, Cloud of Eden, is similar to the Eclipse, proved highly useless, when it flew into BETA. The Answerer's capabilities against BETA cannot be demonstrated-- the only known Answerer was obliterated by Strayed during the Orca rebellion. However, it's believed it could survive Laser-class BETA long enough for a mass elimination, possibly even the destruction of a Hive. Sol Dios Orbit is of mixed usage against BETA. The Sol Dios Cannon is a brilliant weapon vs. BETA, but due to the aerial nature of the cannons, they're easy laser-class targets. Carrier has Arrived. The BETA's match to the Arms Fort- the Carrier-class. Simply put, NEXTs cannot reliably bring this thing down. Just too much firepower is needed... Although it may be weaker from within-- Assault Armor on its inside, and/or Blade weapons are the NEXT's best chance against a Carrier, and those are simply unreliable. (First option is downright suicidal, and the latter may just not work). ...Information is spotty. Proceed with caution. Arms Fort grade weapons are what you'd want to use in the face of a Carrier. The massive guns of a Giga Base or Spirit of Motherwill would turn the Carrier into a BETA Barbeque in an intant.... too bad they're usually underground. Lasers vs. BETA Who'da thunk, that one day, Lasers may be used to kill BETA? Just how effective are Energy Weapons against BETA? I'm not too sure, myself. As a wild stab in the dark, I'd assume that outside of "Front of Ruitare" shots, lasers and other EN weapons would accomplish what every other weapon would: Dead BETA. Front of Ruitares, however, seem slightly reflective, which may just be the end of the laser shot, and a new spot on the Ruitare shell. Project Ignition-verse Timeline Alright, this section is DIRECTLY related to the Fanfic "Project Ignition". Just how does one get from Muv Luv to Armored Core? Hmm... *2001 Main Events of "Project Ignition: Measure of Faith" Occur. Japan considers purchase of F-35 to aid deployment of third generation TSFs. *2002 January 1st - Operation Ouka Destroys Primary Objective *2005 - "Operation Iraqi Freedom" US-lead attack on Al Anbar Hive. Political Pressure leads to Japanese Deployment, Type-00 Takemikazuchi proved subpar in Desert Conditions due to sandstorm conditions causing Joint issues **Carrier-Class BETA surfaced during attack on the Hive. G-Bomb Deployed to eliminate the threat. Political outcry of soldiers killed by G-Bomb deployment sweeps the US. **UN urges the creation of another 00-Unit to utilize Hi-MAERF project weapons and reinitializes Alternative IV. *2008 - F-35A-EL Unveiled-- Experimental Laser weapon equipped within the light-weight TSF's arms proves nearly as lethal as Laser-class BETA. *2012 - Japan begins development of domestically produced Stealth TSF, "ADX-01 Shinshin" *2013 - USSR unveils SU-T-50 PAK-FA "Raptorsky" Stealth TSF. China first deploys J-20 Stealth TSF against BETA. *2014 - Eurofightas and Lockweed Mardin declare official partnership, and merge, forming "The Corporation". New type of TSF begins development, under codename "Project: Seraph" *2015 - "Northern Siberia Incident" - Unknown TSF engages and kills Russian Test Pilots, later confirmed to be Idar Test flight. One PAK-FA and a SU-47E were lost, acquired US pilot Yuuya Bridges as well as the Famed Scarlet Twins were confirmed KIA. *2019 - The Corporation unveils 4th Generation Modular TSF, the result of Project: Seraph-- AC-0 "Armored Core". *2021: Japan begins official Testing of AC-0 for widespread acquirement. *2022: Terrorist Activity Sweeps Japan **Zodiac Incident: 36 Eishi involved with Alternative IV confirmed KIA, only 1 Survivor. **Number 5 Incident: Carrier-class BETA surfaced in Tokyo. Prototype weapon developed by the Corporation to replace the XG-70 deployed-- it's AI runs amok, and countless people are killed. Widely Understood to be Terrorist action on both the appearance of BETA and the Number 5's Berserk. ***Attack on Yokohama: UN Base Yokohama is attacked by a lone AC-0 and overwhelmed. Internal sabotage believed. Kouzuki Yuuko confirmed KIA along with Yashiro Kasumi. This is terminal for all Alternative Plans. *2023: Last BETA on Earth confirmed KIA. Preparations for attack on the Moon and Mars are made, leading to the development of Autonomous Combat Walker L.L.L. and Lunar Assault Weapon Exxusia. *2028: Repurposing of BETA Tunnels in Europe begins. Construction of high-speed rail system "Gear Tunnel" started. *2032: 00-Human-Computer Integration Project started by the Corporation. Becomes known as Human Plus. *2034: Testing of Exxusia Project begins. *2036: AC-0s attack Luke Air Force Base in Arizona. Arizona Conflict started, US Troops quickly overwhelmed. *2037: First National Dismantlement War- "Father" uses G-Bombs to eliminate major bases of power, and AC-0s to eliminate most opposition. *2038: "Father" completes siege of the World. *2039: AC-1 First Deployed. Only Slight Improvements over the AC-0 are confirmed. The term "Raven" adopted by AC pilots. *2040: Great Purge Occurs: 230,000,000 people killed for various reasons. The Majority of these people were Eishi others involved with the former military, and TSF developement. Records of the First BETA War are eliminated. *2041: Fran's Rebellion: An AC-1 used by an unknown Pilot takes on Father. **Exxusia 1 Confirmed Destroyed by unknown Raven. **Father killed by missile attack from the Corporation. *2042: Clan Wars Begin- Migrant groups of Ravens take mad dash for surface territory. Many Civilians retreat into Layered Cities. **Corporation Officially Abandons the Human Plus Project. **Large weapons utilizing G-Elements deployed across Europe with moderate success. **Exxusia 2 confirmed destroyed by Clan AACV **Exxusia Project Abandoned officially after both units demolished. *2044: The Corporation Dissolves *2057: National Reestablishment War. Clans reform Nations. **Mirage, Crest, and Kisaragi develop AC-2. AC-2 Adopted by Ravens. Standard Military tactics do not fully employ Ravens as Soldiers. *2066: Unknown Biological Weapon (AMIDA) released by Kisaragi. Death toll high. Layered Cities abandoned. *2073: Launch of Assault Cells begins. SHADOW network disrupted by new weapons *2083: OP-Intensify Incident: Kisaragi develops new weapon using Artificially Created Humans to augment a super-computer. Believed to be tied with the Human Plus Project. *2085: Kisaragi offically shutdown and assets siezed due to "Crimes against humanity" in light of OP-Intensify *2086: Patrick Rayleonard founds "Rayleonard Development Foundation", and sets up Headquarters in Athabasca Crater, Canada. The facility is known as "Exavil". *2093: K-307 (The "Kojima Particle") discovered by Professor Kojima. Understood to be a byproduct of short term reactions with G-Elements. *2095: The EU secretly Adopts the OP-Intensify, modifying their Mirage-built Normals. **Development of the NEXT begins in Exavil by Rayleonard. **Initial NEXT Prototype: 00/A Aretha begins construction by Professor Kojima and Emil Jarnefeldt. ***Aretha kills its Test Pilot with Psychic Feedback. Criterion inserted for locating Espers for suitible pilots for NEXTs *2099: Rayleonard begins construction of 002/B. Fatal Flaw found in its design, as it emits Solid Kojima into its cockpit block. *2105: Manned Spaceflight becomes impossible due to density of Assault Cell Concentration. *2107: GA unveils the Solarwind, the first AC-3. *2106: Rayleonard completes construction of the first 4th Generation Armored Core, the NEXT: 00/3 AAILYAH. **The Term "Lynx" is coined for Ravens who pilot NEXTs-- due to the ESP-based link to the craft. *2107: National Dismantlement War: 26 NEXTs hold the world hostage. **A01 Incident: Original Lynx Kasumi Sumika engages EU Raven Battalion A01 Angel, discovering their use of OP-Intensify. ***Single Survivor of A01 Angel rescued by Fiona Jarnefeldt. Later confirmed to be REDACTED, an Esper, and a nigh-unchanged, possibly 12th Generation Alternative 3 one. **Original 00/3 Pilot, Berlioz adopts an orphan named "Victoria" *2110: Lynx War **Major Conflict Occurs on Global Scale. Over 40 NEXTs saw large-scale deployment. **Leonemeccanica and Melies form the Interior Union. ***Their only male Lynx is confirmed KIA **BFF decapitated by REDACTED **Battle for Old Peace City Occurs: REDACTED kills 4 Originals Solo, including the original 00/3 pilot, Berlioz. **Rayleonard decapitated by REDACTED-- Exavil destroyed, 002/Bs confirmed deployed on site. Assets siezed by Omer Science Techonology. **Joshua O'Brian, Aspina Test Pilot forced by Omer to attack Anatolia using the 00/A Aretha. Joshua KIA. ***Unconfirmed reports of Omer troops attacking Anatolia from behind the scenes spread. ***Omer Lynx Celo KIA. ***"Selene Sestina" believed KIA. *2112: Cradles begin launching to avoid mass ground Kojima Contamination *2113: The Republic of Line Ark established in Gryphon. An Unknown Lynx sides with Line Ark, and forms the Crux of their Military. *2114: Advanced NEXT, White Glint first deployed by Line Ark. *2115: Advancements made by many Coroporations. **January 27, 2115: GA unviels AF-0002 Giga Base, the first Arms Fort. **Febuary 4, 2115: GA also unviels the AF-0001 Land Crab **March 17, 2115: BFF, restarted by GA, deploys 015 AFSOMW: Spirit of Motherwill, Main Arms Fort **July 18, 2115: Human+ Project, "Silent Night" exposed following attack by White Glint. Omer faces sanctions as a penalty from the League of Ruling Corporations **August 24, 2115: Omer unveils the Eclipse Aerial Arms Fort **September 12, 2115: The League commissions Omer and the Interior Union to construct a special Arms Fort for the League's use. Code Named: The Answer. *2116: Kasumi Sumika retires as Lynx, becomes Operator, and finds REDACTED *2117:ORCA Rebellion **Febuary 2117: The Interior Union unveil Stigro, an Autonomous Arms Fort for oceanic usage. **March 19, 2117: REDACTED, Also referred to as Strayed destroys BFF Spirit of Motherwill. **May, 2117: Battle of Sing: GA Forces and Omer clash in large-scale conflict. ***AF Great Wall Destroyed by Strayed ***New Omer Lynx, Adler sees combat in the battle, alongside Rosenthal Lynx Dario Empio. GA loses several Lynx in the large-scale conflict. **June 2117: Strayed engages and defeats top-end Lynx, Otsdarva and the Cyborg CUBE. White Glint Destroyed. ***June 19th, 2117: Omer Lynx, Adler, Destroys Megalis. Resultant Civilian casualities number in the millions. **July 31, 2117: ORCA Declares War. Strayed, Thermidor, and Malzel command 14 NEXTs and take control of key Arteria Facilities. ***British Defense Contractor Rosenthal loses NEXT "Noblesse Oblige". **August 5, 2117: ORCA relays information regarding Assault Cells to general populace. **August 8, 2117: Victoria signs agreement with Line Ark, and funds reconstruction of Megalis. **August 17, 2117: Renegade ORCA member, Old King attacks Cradle 03. Roadie and May Greenfield engage and kill him. **August 18, 2117: Strayed and Neo Nidus kill Lilium Wolcott in defense of the Anti-Sattelitte Batteries. **August 20, 2117: Official Statement from Thermidor Denouces Old King as a Traitor. Later statement from Malzel reveals Class-4X Habitible Planet in the Bernard Star System. **August 22, 2117: The Answerer, the result of "The Answer" Deployed by the League. **August 25, 2117: AF Jet Unit deployed by ORCA obliterated by the Answerer. Neo Nidus confirmed KIA. **August 27, 2117: Battle of Big Box. League of Ruling Companies forces engage and kill Malzel at the colony, Big Box (formerally Seattle Washington, of the former United States) **August 29, 2117: Answerer Destroyed by Strayed. **August 30, 2117: League Officially Declares Cease-Fire with ORCA. **September 4, 2117: Thermidor and Shinkai killed at Arteria Cranium by Wynne D. Fanchon and Independent Lynx, Roy Saaland. **September 5, 2117: Wynne D. and Roy confirmed KIA by Strayed. Reports indicate Otsdarva may have been present during their defeat. **September 9, 2117: ORCA officially recognized by the League. All Hostilities Ceased. *2118: Cradles Descend to Earth. **Death toll due to Kojima is exceptionally High. **Line Ark's population increases following reconstruction of Megalis. *2119: Anti-Sattelite Battery Discharge **May 2119: Multiple Anti-Sattelite Batteries fire throughout the Month. All Assault Cells confirmed Destroyed. **September 2119: Modifications of Cradle 21 begin to make it space-capable. *2120 Rovaneimi Incident **May 2120: Omer Base "Rovaneimi" destroyed by renegade Lynx Adler. Selene Sestina found "Alive and Well" within the base. **August 2120: Advanced NEXT designed by Abe Marshe, Double Heart, is deployed. *2122: Noginsk Raid Occurs: Interior Union Force strikes Omer Base Noginsk, siezing multiple prototype NEXTs. **Omer Declares Official War on the Interior Union **XAF-Kushina first Deployed by Omer. **Block-702 NEXT cockpit prototype secured by Lynx Adler and S.O. Selene Sestina. *Late 2123: Triple Impact Event: Three Moderately sized Objects collide with the Earth across a single day. Of the three, only 1 landed in a remotely populated area. **Omer declares "Internal Trouble" Following Impacts. *2124: BETA Confirmed on Earth: "Project Ignition: This is the Armored Core you wish for" Occurs. **January 11, Interior Union Arms Fortress "Cloud of Eden" shot down over Omer territory. ***Unknown "Core" (Later Identified as Type-00R Takemikazuchi) delievered to Arisawa Heavy Industries. ***Rank 5 Lynx "Muhammed" KIA by GA forces. **January 12, REDACTED enters REDACTED Area, and is engaged by numerous biological hostiles. Later confirmed KIA. **January 13, Omer reports existence of Extra Terrestrial enemies. **January 14, Large Scale conflict between GA and Biologicals. Very high losses as the enemy deploys High Intensity Lasers. **January 20, League of Ruling Corporations Identifies Unknown Biologicals as BETA, and their threat to Humanity declared "Low", however there is significant concern from GA America on this ruling. **January 26, Interior Union Releases statement regarding the "23 Minutes of Death". **January 30, Abe Marshe unveils prototype "Anti-BETA NEXT" design "Revenger". Given to REDACTED Hive Battle Survivor, William. **Febuary 5, Operation Ragnarok: Interior Union Forces engage Omer troops and BETA at "Interior Hive". Losses are extremely high on all sides. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction